My Little Brother
by Draco Strife The Awesome
Summary: Fergus Cousland is the older brother of the Hero of Ferelden, so he decides to make a poem to his little brother Drake and possibly give him some closure on what happened at highever castle


**My little brother**

** This is about what my Cousland is to his older brother Fergus, based on the point of view of Fergus of Drake Cousland the main character of my upcoming Dragon Age Fanfic titled Tainted Blood, Warden Blood**

Who could have believed it?

You were called a scrapper, a fighter, a scoundrel

The nobility laughed at you, scorned you, feared you when they spent to excess you learned to fight

To your Leliana you were her protector, her love that saved her from the darkness of her path

To the wardens you are their leader, their mentor, their friend

To mother and father you were their pup, the second son that stood out

To Ser Gilmore you were the crafty friend and brutal sparring partner

To Oren you were the adventurous uncle the example, the one who blamed himself for his death

To Feralden you were their hero, the shadow that saved them from the blight, you were her greatest son

To the Howe you were his student, his favorite nephew and his killer

To king Alister he called you brother warden, the man he owes everything to

To the antivan crows you're a mark to never take, the bastard to let Zevran live to take them over

To orazammar your their proving champion, the one who gave rise to the paragon Muradin

To the Dalish you are a friend who allowed them to finally have a homeland, who allowed Viconia to help fight the blight

To the mages of fereldens circle you are their savior, the man you gave them a chance to lives as free men and women thanks to First Enchanter Neera

To the City elves you're the best friend of the wild Kalar Tabris, their bann who is the first elven noble in ferelden history

To Rael you are his master and he is your loyal mabari warhound who stays always at your side

To Nathaniel Howe you are the childhood friend he remembers, the man who gave him a second chance

To the bandits and raiders of the country side you are their bane, when your swords Vigilance and the family blade flash they know death comes

To Redcliff you are the embodiment of what a champion is supposed to be

To the darkspawn you are the meaning of their death, you are the reason they stay away from ferelden you put the meaning of fear into them.

Before all that you were just my little brother

You were the person who looked up to me and said I was the greatest

You were the one who I would argue over who was responable for winning ferelden with you siding with maric

You are my trouble making brother who would sneak out of his lessons to gamble with the castle guards

You were the reason nan stuck around highever to keep an eye on you

You were the one who said that a warden was worth fifty soldier in the main army

You were the little brother would i would spar with in the training hall while the guardsmen would start placing bets

You were my little brother who would compete in the tournaments despite not being a warrior so you could prove that rogues were as good fighters as warriors were

Now you are an esteemed man held with the respect of the nation and countless others, you have the love of a good woman and are friends with powerful people

But despite all this no matter what you will always be my little baby brother

*Dragon Age Origins*

After the poem that Fergus Cousland had recited to the guests of his hall on the midwinter he decided to look around at his audience, he was not the most skill of poets, in fact he only got into due to his wife who was the cousin of empress celene. The guests included were old friend family friends and most of the lot that Drake dragged around with him during the blight. At first he didn't believe anyone would talk, but then the new guild master of the Antivan Crows got up and smiled, despite his brother trusting him Fergus was always wary of the strange and rather shameless elven assassin.

"Bravo my friend's older sibling your poem touch my heart, it really shows how far our dear warden has come in your point of veiw." said Zevran in his heavy antivan accent.

"i agree are you sure you've never been a minstrel?" asked his sister-in-law Leliana with a giggle as he smiled at Fergus' poem about his little brother

After the feast and getting shit faced drunker then usual most people cleared out, so fergus took this opportunity to go out for a stroll around highever and enjoy the snow as it fell. He looked around it still hurt, despite having years to heal his heart still hurt after losing Oriana, Oren, Adlous, Nan and his parents, he often wondered why drake never returned unless it was a holiday to highever. He looked to the shadows and saw his younger brother standing there staring at the larder, how haunted and gaunt his face looked at that point. His black hair tied into it's normal pony tail with a few strands of hair in his face, the odd tattoo over his left eye and right cheek while a obsidian loop earring decorated his left ear.

"Hello brother" Drake said simply despite mother's best efforts drake did not have the cultured voice of a antivan or a orlesian, despite what people say the simple truth about knowing a certain accent can change the face of someone's voice, his second language was Nevarran giving him a tough and fierce tone in his voice. Everything about his brother made him to be a tough rebel feel to most people, however now he looked...broken, now that it was pretty much clear the mask he wore was gone.

"Are you alright little brother?" asked Fergus with a concerned look on his face as he saw the look his brother has on his face

"No, Fergus why don't you blame me for what happened on that night when you marched out, it's my fault their dead, if i was more alert i could of saved them, if i was faster or more cunning Oren, Oriana and all of them would still live" said Drake unable to face Fergus as tears streaked his cheeks.

"There was no way you could of guessed what happened, howe was our godfather, there was no way you could of known that he would betray father and the rest of highever" Said Fergus, it didn't occur to him that drake still felt guilt over the massacre of highever even after all these years. In fact maybe that's why he stayed away from highever maybe he stared at the larder and he saw the ghosts of mother and father.

"Still it was my duty, my charge to make sure they would still be here when you returned!" snarled Drake, as he snarled threw his teeth "I still see them pointing their fingers at me accusing me of being too weak to save them!"

Suddenly Fergus gave drake a hug, he hasn't given his little brother a hug since they were ten and he let drake rant as much as he could. After awhile Fergus let drake go and he looked at drake who had calmed down. Drake lost all trace of the haunted look and looked up to Fergus' face.

"Feel better? let me tell you something my baby brother, mother and father would beam with pride at all that you've accomplished and i know Oriana, Aldous, Nan and even old Thomas would too" said Fergus as drake began to listen closely "But what they wouldn't want is for you to beat yourself up for something out of your control, they would want you to be happy, not hate yourself"

despite the serious situation Drake smirked and said "wow when did you suddenly change into a woman" and he started to laugh at fergus's scowled who in turn began to laugh glad that his little brother had cheered up, before continuing "well no matter what people call me Fergus, your always going to be the greatest to me"

After that Fergus smiled and brushed the tears out of his eyes and smacked drake on the back with a hearty laugh as they went back into the main hall of highever to take out the special wine.

The End

**Was it Good? Bad? pointless? press the review button, or Morrigan with curse you and grammer mistakes point out are welcome i used spell check**


End file.
